Rewriting the Rules
by Ainnenoi Aurum
Summary: Light picked up a notebook, and was disgusted. The rules in that notebook were far too constricting for it to be of any use. So, he picked up a pen and changed them before he began to write...
1. Rebirth: A Shinigami, I presume?

Yeah, I know, I said this wasn't getting worked on until after I finished with SL5DH, but I ran into a concrete roadblock of writer's block on that. So, I decided to go back and start working on Rewriting a bit.

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure that if I owned even one Death Note, the world would be screwed _so_ badly, it isn't even funny. Let alone if I owned a whole franchise. **Be grateful.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Rebirth**  
(Also known as "A Shinigami, I presume?")  


* * *

Raito stared out the window, idly tapping a pencil against the notebook he was writing his story in, giving off no outward indication of how agitated and annoyed he was with his mind at the moment.

_Sure_, he thought spitefully. _I can do rote memorization and math at late college level in high school, but writer's block defeats me? How pathetic am I?_

Suddenly his eyes caught a flash of movement from outside the window. A slight frown wrinkled his forehead. A black notebook with white words on it had just been thrown off the roof. Death Note, he caught. In English, a language he just so happened to be proficient in due to his mother being half English. What?

"Yagami-san?" the teacher asked. "Can you translate the sentence on the board?" A vicious smirk graced his face. The teacher hadn't taken kindly to Raito outright ignoring everything he taught, and still being the best in the class and had made it his personal mission to catch Raito in a slip-up. So far he had been failing spectacularly.

Raito sighed. Those two words had given him an idea for a new story, about the ancient idea of Shinigami, and effectively ended his writer's block. From the look on his teacher's face, he knew full well that Raito had just had an idea. Still, rather than argue, Raito just stood up and translated effortlessly. That was what they got for not letting a raised bilingual student drop his secondary languages class. Honestly, it was so annoying. Raito sat down and began scribbling on his battered and beaten-up notebook of ideas. Pretty soon he forgot about the notebook that had sparked it all in his joy at having beaten his two month long writer's block.  


* * *

After school, the notebook was brought back to the front of his mind when, on his way home, he spotted the black notebook lying cover-down on the wet grass of the lawn. Figuring that if, by five hours after he had seen it be thrown, no one had picked it up, no one would mind if he picked it up and took a look at the story someone had, presumably, abandoned. Perhaps he could find a way to blend it in with his own as a tribute to the creator? Who knew?

So, Raito crossed the lawn and picked it up to bring home and take a look at.  


* * *

Raito entered his house with his usual flair. "TADAIMA!" he yelled while running up the stairs as if the Grim Reaper itself was after him.

Sachiko stuck her head out of the kitchen, looking up at the ceiling, shaking her head and exasperation.

"Kids these days," she sighed, before going back to making dinner, American chili.

Raito swung his backpack carelessly over the footboard of his bed before swinging around and sitting down at his desk, excited to see what exactly the story with the title that had killed his writer's block was about. He opened it and found... a bunch of rules in English? Intrigued, he read on, with growing exasperation. Didn't this author realize how badly he was constraining himself with all these oddly specific rules? And the subject matter...Raito could imagine some more gruesome ways to die. As far as he could tell, this was written by some wannabe horror writer, most likely only in middle school given the mildness but homicidal intentions behind these rules.

He rather thought the death by heart attack thing was good enough, though. More painful than some, less painful than others.

Raito sighed in exasperation, grabbed a pen and began crossing out rules here and changing others there. He had no idea what sort of havoc he was causing in the Shinigami Realm. He was the first human to ever try changing the rules, and apparently, it could be done. Every Shinigami's Death Note was getting changed to reflect the changes in the rules Raito was making.

At the end of the rules, Raito expected to find a story that had been begun, but instead found absolutely nothing, just a bunch of blank pages.

"What the hell?" Raito asked. "Someone goes to all the trouble of creating all those rules, only to kill the story before it gets started? Do they have no pride as a writer? Oh well. Just gives me more leeway."

He inspected both his old, battered notebook and the slightly water-marked black notebook. He supposed he could transfer his story, and not have to change it too much to fit the newly modified rules he had made.   
With a sigh, he grabbed a pencil, and started writing out the beginning of his story in the named notebook.  
_  
Ayame sighed as she surveyed her domain. Or rather, her former domain. The recent civil war between the Shinigami and the Seigami had completely and uttered destroyed her realm. There was no place left for the evenly balanced souls to go anymore. She had no choice. She was going to have to use the Last Resort._

Ayame, the god of the gods, original creator of life, was going to have to drop her Rebirth Note, and guide the finder of the Note to help her create more Gods of Life and Death. Ayame could kill any human or animal on Earth, but only a human killed by another human using her Rebirth Note could create a Shinigami or a Seigami.

With a heavy heart and a feeling of ominous foreboding that this was not going to end well, Ayame hovered over the portal to the Human Realm and dropped her notebook. the bejeweled black cover twinkled as it fell, spinning slowly like a spider on its thread...  
  
A few days later, Raito would realize exactly how lucky he was that he never used names of people he actually knew.  


* * *

Five days later  


* * *

A storm was raging outside while Raito was writing again and listening to the news. He had found it helped him to get inside the head of the insane Marquis Erebus Malibon, the French nobleman from around the 1750s, who found the Rebirth Note that Ayame had dropped. Erebus had yet to listen to Ayame, who was getting quite angered at his constant refusal to listen to her. At present, Erebus had yet to notice that his wife through an arranged marriage was growing more fearful and closer to her breaking point. She had a hidden streak of violence that was growing closer to the surface the more Erebus beat her. Raito quite frankly was slightly scared of his own imagination, something that he quite often rediscovered while writing this gory, horror novel that was quickly becoming his focus.

As a flash of lightning flashed across the sky, a dark chuckle filled the room, startling Raito out of his trance of writing a story of betrayal, insanity and murder in the French Royal Court.

"You've taken quite a liking to it," a raspy voice sounded from the back corner of Raito's room.

Raito looked around, calmly, quite used to random characters from his stories appearing in his room. Though, they had said that his medicine would last more than a month before becoming ineffective, but then again, they'd been wrong about his body's resistance before. In the corner stood an inhuman figure.

Tall and emaciated, wearing a black leotard with a fur kilt, with an inhumanly long face stretched into an unholy grin and black wings sticking out of it's back, the creature didn't look quite like how he had pictured any of his characters, but the voice was almost indistinguishable from how Raito had pictured the Shinigami sounding before the civil war destroyed them all.

Raito spun his chair around, not bothering to get up from his chair. "A Shinigami, I presume?" he drawled, always liking the first time he met a new race outside of his head. They were always so amusing!

"W-what?" Ryuuk faltered, having planned out exactly how he was going to meet this human who had caused so much havoc in the Shinigami Realm. He was expecting a teenaged brat who thought he was going to become some sort of god, given how he had changed the rules, and was rather looking forward to scaring the snot out of the kid. He was most definitely not expecting a confident young man who did not look startled at all to meet him.

"You heard me," Raito smirked. Apparently this one was one of the ones who preferred to act surprised when he wasn't startled at their presence. it was really amazing how diverse his mind made them. "I said, a shinigami, I presume? What is your name and ranking in the court of the Shinigami? Tell me, if you don't mind, and I'll write you in as the last survivor, one who hid away. Perhaps you will give a Death Note to Jaquelyn, and allow her to kill Erebus, letting Ayame find a better ally?" Raito asked, gesturing towards his story on the desk.

Ryuuk stared, not that you could tell. This human wanted to write his name on the Death Note? And who was Jaquelyn or Erebus or Ayame? It would be just his luck if he had dropped his notebook only to have an insane human find it. However, something in the kid's voice reminded him of the Shinigami King's voice when he was commanding something, so Ryuuk replied automatically.

"I am Ryuuk, the Shinigami to whom that Note used to belong," He gestured at the desk. "and I am the next in line for the throne of the Shinigami King."

"I see," Raito mused. "So, you're saying that this notebook...the rules weren't just the beginning of a story that I altered to fit my needs, they're actual rules for a weapon of mass destruction?"

Ryuuk nodded, beginning to laugh. "And you have caused quite a stir in the Shinigami Realm! Never before has a human actually attempted to change the rules. Therefore there were absolutely no rules preventing humans from changing the rules of every Death Note in the universe! Every change you made to my Death Note, is now a real rule governing killing humans! It's so amusing!"

Raito nodded, thinking fast. Even his body had never managed to completely overthrow the drugs in only a month, so there was a large chance that this Ryuuk was real and actually telling the truth. On the other hand, he had been so elated to have finished with writer's block that he had forgotten to take his medicine for the past couple of days. There really was only one thing to do in order to be sure whether or not his new story notebook was really the most potent weapon ever not known to mankind or just a notebook. He stood up.

"If you'll excuse me Ryuuk, Shinigami Prince, there is something I must do in order to be sure as to whether you are just a figment of my rather odd and disturbing imagination, like Dysna was, or an actual Shinigami and telling the truth. I will be right back. Can humans see you now? I cannot recall whether or not I changed that rule."

Ryuuk picked up the notebook and flipped back to the beginning from the page Raito was working on at the moment. It took almost a full minute.

"Damn, kid!" Ryuuk muttered, surprised, "You really like to write, doncha?"

Raito smirked. "Of course I do. After all, one meets such interesting characters when one is a writer with my mental disorder."

Ryuuk stopped flipping through the Death Note and looked up, surprised.

"Mental disorder?" Ryuuk squeaked. The owner of his Note was insane? Great, just great. Last time a Shinigami Note found its way into insane hands, the 'Black Plague' of Europe got started!

Raito shook his head, noticing with amazement how expressive the nearly immobile face of the Shinigami was. "Don't worry, it's just a sensory disorder where my mind takes information from my detailed imagination, and turns it into actual sensory information. There is medicine for it, but I have forgotten to take it for a while. If I take my dose and you're still here, well, I'll know that you're for real."

Ryuuk began to cackle as Raito left the room to hunt down his medicine. A Death Note was in the hands of a writer who could, apparently have conversations with himself and never get bored. This was already getting rid of his boredom!

In the background, on the TV that Raito had left on when he left to get his medicine, a news story about the unusual rate of criminals who had been dying of heart attacks played. By the time Raito came back, the story had ceased playing.  


* * *

Raito returned, carrying a few apples to placate his mother about how he 'never ate anything healthy for a snack, only those potato chips, and you _know_ that you can't take your medicine on an empty stomach, Raito!' And of course, a glass of water and his pills.

Staring at Ryuuk, Raito very deliberately placed a pill in his mouth. Raising his glass in a half-toast to the Shinigami, he downed the water and the pill. Raito contemplatively picked up an apple.

"...You know, I really don't feel hungry right now. Hey, Ryuuk. As a quicker way to prove to me that you actually exist, you want to try this apple?"

Ryuuk tilted his head to the side. "Sure. I haven't tried hamun-world apples before, but they look loads better than the ones from the Shinigami Realm." And Ryuuk reached out his claw-tipped hand to catch the apple when Raito threw it towards him. He took a large bite and groaned in pleasure.

"Mmm... Human-world apples are juicy!"

"Okay." Raito said, taking the apple back from Ryuuk to examine it closely. Ryuuk whined in displeasure. Raito ignored him and held it up to eye-level, feeling the deep crevasses left by Ryuuk's jagged teeth.

"Well, congratulations, Ryuuk. I do believe that you are real, as opposed to being a figment of my imagination."

Ryuuk snatched the apple back from Raito and devoured it. "Well," he said between chews, "I coulda told you _that_."

"Yes, you could have," Raito nodded serenely. "However, most of the creatures of my imagination _do_ say that, so I had to check myself. Precautions you see. I do not wish to end up a killer, and if you are real, then it stands to follow that the Death Note too is real. This way, I can be careful _not_ to write anyone in real life into my story, as I will inevitably end up killing any who I attempt to do so to."

Ryuuk stared. "...you got some complicated thinking, kid."

Raito's eyebrow twitched, but that was the only outward response he gave to such a demeaning nickname.

"May I ask if you intended for any specific human to pick up the notebook?" he asked.

Ryuuk shrugged. "Not really. Just bored."

Raito raised an eyebrow, glaring slightly at Ryuuk. "So... you released what could possibly have ended up being the worst killing weapon to ever damn the earth with its presence, _simply because you were bored?"  
_  
Ryuuk shivered slightly at the frigid tone of voice that Raito was using. Somehow, this human, who didn't even have the ability to harm him, was making him fear for his life! Him, a Death God!

"Then again," Raito continued, turning away from Ryuuk and gazing pensively at the notebook sitting so innocently on his desk. "I _am_ the one who found it, and possibly the only human who feels no need to try out the Death Note, so things could have turned out a lot worse."  


* * *

Approximately twenty miles away, a black-haired man was smirking at the TV. "Yes," he purred. "That's right. Criminals are being judged, and found guilty. Kami-sama granted me this Death Note for a reason, and I will use it to judge the scum of the earth and make the world a better place. And I will be the god of the new world!"

The man began to laugh as the newscaster moved away from the story about dying criminals towards a story about the upcoming release of the translated version of Harry Potter ad the Goblet of Fire.﻿

* * *

Yeah, I made it longer, and added a bit of Raito's pride in there. What's the point of a DN story without at least a little ego-inflation on Raitos part, deserved or not? And yeah, I stuck the actual Kira in here too. Seemed like a good idea.

On another note (heh), each chapter is going to be following an episode in the actual anime. But I will also be diverging fairly significantly at about... oh... Raito being held in solitary, I'd guess? Till then, it should _seem_ similar to canon at first glance. Down to the Misa-adoration.


	2. I'm a Writer

This chapter is dedicated Little Ryuu, who managed to give me an idea that revived the plot bunny. Sadly, the bunny did not gain enough strength to make updating this regularly possible. This is the only chapter in the forseeable future. Also, there is a bit of a timeskip between this chapter and the last chapter. Kira exists, but is not Light Yagami. However, Light Yagami is still followed by Raye Penbar. Therefore, Light tries to set something up to prove his innocence, not to find out Raye Penbar's name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and never will. Not even if I fall into a hole in time and space and land in the past, because I can't draw well enough to recreate this series.

* * *

Light sank back further into the bus seat, scribbling a few more sentences into the notebook. He had finally decided what to name his story, and therefore the notebook was never going to be referred to as Death Note again. Instead, it had a name that fit the story it held. _Résurrection Livre: Mort d'un Tyran_. Or, in English, Rebirth Note: Death of a Tyrant. At last count, it had taken Ryuuk about five minutes to flip back to the beginning of the story.

"Hey, you!" Oh yes, that was right. There was a bus-jacking going on right now. Light supposed that most people would find it difficult to not focus on that, rather than a story they were writing, but most people had not dealt with large numbers of the most grotesque creature imaginable (and some that weren't imaginable) and come out of it seeming sane. Light had, and it had granted him immense powers of concentration.

Light had set up the bus-jacking in order to prove something, he vaguely remembered, but it was hard to remember what as he watched Jaquelyn (She had appeared yesterday just as he finished writing her having killed Erebus.) and Ayame (She appeared shortly after he ascertained that yes, Ryuuk was actually the Shinigami Prince and that Light _had_ changed the rules for how the Shinigami were able to kill humans, and thereafter stopped taking his medicine completely.) mocking the bus-jacker behind his back.

"Yes?" Light asked, searching his brain for the reason he had set this up. No, it wasn't to try and create more Shini- and Seigami, that was in the story. No, it wasn't to get chili, Light wasn't even sure how that would have worked or why his brain had thrown that out. Oh, yes, that was right. It was to try to convince the annoying FBI agent that was following him that, while Light may have had the right personality to be the mass murderer Kira, who Light was absolutely certain was killing with a Death Note, Light already had an outlet for his homicidal instincts. Namely writing. Light cringed inwardly. He was thinking in run-on sentences again. He would _have _to get some caffeine in him soon, or he would start responding to his invisible companions (both real and unreal) again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You retarded or something?" the unfortunate man who had been volunteered to be Light's first use of the Rebirth Note the way it had originally been intended asked.

"...I'm afraid I do not know what exactly you mean," Light responded.

"This is a bus-jacking! You don't just sit and act like nothing's wrong during a bus-jacking!"

"Maybe most people don't, but I am different. I can take things in stride," Light answered calmly, beginning to realize that something was wrong. This man should not have been acting the way he was. Light had not written instructions for the man to harass any of the riders of the bus.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the man repeated, "Don't you fear for your life? I have a gun!" The man waved said gun around wildly, trying to make a point.

Ryuuk laughed. "He's got you there, Lighto! Normal people can't sit through a bus-jacking. And you're trying to act like a normal kid, aren't ya?"

Jaquelyn smiled, reaching out with her fan to smack the tall Shinigami across the head. Of course, given that she was only a figment of Light's imagination, nothing happened, but Ryuuk knew what she was doing. For some reason, Ryuuk was able to see Light's imagination's creations, like Jaquelyn. "No, you _imbécile_. He is not. He is trying to prove that he is not Kira, not that he is a normal kid. _Comprendre_? There is a rather large difference. He does not have to be a normal kid to not be Kira. In fact, he could, for example, not display just one characteristic that Kira would have. Say...self-preservation." Jaquelyn had taken over speaking to Ryuuk, since she was a far more patient and forgiving person that Light, despite the fact that she _was _Light.

"Though," Ayame frowned, confusion lighting upon her dark face as she stared at the confrontation in front of her, voicing Light's fears, "the man is not acting as he should have. He should have started seeing you by now, Ryuuk. Something is _verkerht_. Perhaps..." Ayame gasped suddenly as Light realized something. "..._Natürlich_! The real Kira is on this bus and wrote out this man's fate before Light could! This is bad, very bad. It's _eine_ _katastrophe_! We're going to _Hölle in einem handbasket! Wir sind geschraubt!"_

"Why would I?" Light asked, ignoring the antics of the three invisible beings and the realization he had come to while they were talking. (He also ignored the fact that while he knew neither French nor German, Jaquelyn and Ayame were respectively.) "Why would I fear for my life? You aren't really a killer."

The other riders of the bus stared. Raye Penbar sank his head into his hands. Well, he could at least report that there was no way this Yagami kid was Kira. Kira had _some_ sense of preservation, given how well he was hiding his identity. And this kid had _no_ self preservation instincts whatsoever.

"What the fuck you talking about? Course I'm a killer!" However, despite his shouted assertation, the bus-jacker's hands were shaking wildly as he stared at Light.

"_Pauvre type_," Jaquelyn murmured, fluttering her fan in front of her face, "He's only here as a pawn."

"_Ja_," Ayame returned, staring at the confrontation through narrowed eyes, "he is _unschuldig_, innocent. He does not deserve to be here."

"Will you two please stop it with the foreign language?" Ryuuk burst out, "We're in Japan, use Japanese!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Stupid _Tod Gott. Ruhe! _Be quiet!"

"We know you know all languages, _Mort_ _Dieu_. Please do not pretend to be more of an _imbécile_ than you actually are." Jaquelyn snapped. "Now quiet! I wish to listen to _Lueur!"_

"No, I really don't think you are. You don't have the right look in your eyes," Light answered the bus-jacker, cocking his head to the side innocently, though his eyes portrayed him as anything but.

Raye Penbar looked up, wondering what a seventeen-year-old kid could possibly know about how a killer's eyes looked.

"Lightoo!" Ryuuk moaned, "That's not the way to remove suspicion! I don't want my entertainment to whither away in a cell cause he was a bad actor!"

Jaquelyn smacked Ryuuk on the back of his head. "Pay attention, _Mort Dieu._ And don't interrupt!"

The bus-jacker sneered. "And how the hell would you know?"

"Well," Light drawled, completely forgetting about his FBI follower and throwing himself into his role, "I _am _a writer."

The bus-jacker stared. "...the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Light laughed derisively. "You mean you honestly don't know?"

Raye Penbar was beginning to get a little nervous, having felt the same sense of impending doom when he was on an under-cover mission to infiltrate the American Mafia. He ended up caught between two opposing high-level mafia members. Then, it had led to a full-out civilian war. Here, he wasn't sure what it would lead to. He _did _know that it was not going to be pretty.

The bus-jacker was getting a little spoked, but no hint of his consternation crept in to his voice. (And Light _needed_ to kick his habit of using the longest word he knew when a shorter, less confusing one was easy to use.) "Know what? Tch, not like it matters. Pretty boy like you couldn't do anything to me."

"Don't you know? Writers are some of the most homicidal people on Earth. They can kill hundreds of thousands, exterminate entire races, destroy the universe, and never get punished or it. Any good writer knows at least a hundred ways to kill a person, all of which would leave a person like you broken and whimpering," Light purred as he stared at the bus-jacker through narrowed eyes.

Ayame groaned and cradled her head in her hands. "_Nein! _Light, say you didn't! You are supposed to be _decreasing_ the suspicion that you are Kira, not all but confirming it!"

Raye Penbar stared at the auburn-haired boy he was tailing. In truth, he had thought that L was insane when he (L) told him (Raye) to follow the Yagami boy, but here was proof. Proof that, if Light wasn't Kira, he was at the very least mentally disturbed.

The bus-jacker was spooked now. His eyes were darting side-to-side like a trapped animal, regardless of the fact that he was the one who was holding a gun. His hand shook wildly as he searched for a means of escape from the demonic amber eyes that were staring at him, into him, through him. "W-w-what the hell are you?" he whispered, fear evident in every syllable.

"I told you," Light shrugged, sitting back down, folding on leg over the other gracefully, "I'm a writer."

And with those words, hell broke loose.

The bus-jacker screamed as Ryuuk leaned forward, a piece of the Death Note hidden in spindly-black, invisible fingers and touched it to the man. His finger jerked on the trigger, sending a bullet into the rear windshield, spraying glass everywhere.

Women screamed and men tried to shield them as the bus swerved violently and nearly tumbled off the bridge they were crossing. The bus managed to stay on the road, but all the passengers were shaky with fear. Somehow, Light had managed to remain outwardly composed and calm, though inside he was _extremely _worried. This was the real Kira's play and, while he might be able to change the lines a little, overall he had no idea how this play was going to end. If it was going to be a tragedy, ending with the death of the main actor, or a happy ending, where Light lived. (And Light thought he might have taken the play metaphor just a little too far.)

The bus-jacker whimpered in fear as he stared at Light. "W-what the fuck did you do? You did something, and now there's some sort of...of MONSTER in here! What the fuck did you do?"

Light shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. As far as I can tell, you have some sort of latent psychological disorder that was triggered by stress. Tell me, has anyone in your family ever suffered from schizophrenia?"

"Hyuk, hyuk. You'd know all about schizophrenia, wouldn't you, Lightoo?" Ryuuk laughed, dancing a little from one foot to another.

"I-it talks!" the bus-jacker stuttered, "Let me offa this crazy bus!" He stumbled towards the exit and off the bus. Thankfully, the helpful bus driver had stopped the bus already, so the he did not end up getting ground to bits under the bus' tires. Unfortunately, an eighteen-wheeler passed by the bus at the exact moment the bus-jacker stumbled off of the bus. So, instead of being ground to bits via bus tire, he was splattered all over an eighteen-wheeler's splattered.

Once again, women screamed and men tried to shield them. Except for three. (Visible people, that is. Ryuuk, Ayame and Jaquelyn didn't count.) Light Yagami checked his watch.

"9:38," he mused, "I wrote 9:43. It would appear that the real Kira is on the bus after all. I can only hope that I managed to derail his or her plans as effectively as he or she managed to derail my own."

Raye Penbar once again tried to assess the likelihood that this youth in front of him was Kira, realized exactly how messed up this bus ride had been and just gave up. He was going to leave the percentages to the lab people.

A man with black hair and glasses sighed. "Well, at least I managed to find the human who rewrote the rules. It's too bad that he managed to derail the complete purpose of that man. I'm still under just as much suspicion as before. Though, really, what are the chances? Both humans with Death Notes getting on the same bus without planning it out, or even having met each other."

The man narrowed his eyes as he stared at the auburn-haired youth who seemed to have a talent for creating chaos without ever being aware until afterwards exactly what he was doing. "Tsuki Yagami, eh?" His eyes flashed red for a moment before settling back to their normal brown. "Game on, Tsuki Yagami. Let's see who is better at avoiding suspicion. Kira? Or the writer with a Death Note?"

The black-haired man chuckled softly. "And if you lose, Yagami-kun...well..._sakujo_."

* * *

Yes, I did have several words of French and German in here. I know neither language and will say this: Google Translator is my friend. C8 So...the foreign words, in order of usage.

imbecile. Understand? (J)

wrong. Of course! a catastrophe! Hell in a handbasket! We're screwed! (A)

Poor man. (J)

Yes. innocent Death God. Be quiet! (A)

Death God. Light. (J)

No! (A)

Delete. (M)

Also, Light is written with the kanji for moon, which is pronounced_ tsuki._ Therefore it would be reasonable to assume that a person with Shinigami eyes would think that Light's name was Tsuki, as opposed to Light.

And yes, I have set things up for a three-sided Kira war. Confusing, no? So, we have L, who wants to catch Kira, Light, who just wants to write his stories, but is getting stuck with having to catch Kira since he knows how Kira kills, and then we have the actual Kira. (I will be severely disappointed in anyone who doesn't know who the actual Kira is, after I essentially told everyone.)

Ja ne! Thank you everyone for thinking that my insane ramblings are worth reading!


End file.
